Sweet Dreams
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Theresa and Jay are moving forward with their relationship and are going out on their first date. Meanwhile, Archie is stuck studying at home when Atlanta is suddenly attacked. Unclear of the attacker and if she'll even survive, the gang tries to cope with the situation. Rated T for violence and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**First story of 2014! Took a while but I worked really hard on this! Also a warning before we begin, there is a small, vague, spoiler for the ending of Sherlock Season 2. So watch out. If not carry on and enjoy! Finally thank you to Little Miss Illusional for all her help with this! If you have the time, go check out all her award winning stories! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tumblr, Sherlock or COTT. **

* * *

''Can we come in?'' I heard Neil ask from the other side of my bedroom door. I was tempted to refuse since the only reason Neil ever came to me was when he had a crisis. And by crisis, I meant that he had no more room left in his closet for clothes. However, against my better judgment I got up from my desk and went to open the door. Neil quickly walked passed me, closely followed by Theresa. I closed the door and turned around to face them. Neil had obviously made himself at home and was now lounging on my bed.

''Comfortable?'' I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

''Very, thank you. We need your help Atlanta, it's an emergency," he replied, kicking off his shoes.

I rolled my eyes and answered, ''With what?''

''You are so ignorant,'' he grumbled. ''Notice anything different with Theresa?'' At the mention of her name, the young fighter did a little spin, then smiled at me hopefully while waiting for my answer.

''Umm, sure I guess, '' I mumbled. The only difference I noticed was that Theresa's hair was tied in a perfect bun and that she was wearing a bit of makeup. I knew that they were waiting for more, obviously they came searching for my opinion on something, I just wasn't sure what. ''It's really pretty, I guess.''

''That's all!'' Neil exclaimed getting off my bed. ''You have nothing else to say?''

''Umm, no. I mean yes! What's the occasion?''

''It's for my big date with Jay tonight!'' She exclaimed excitedly.

''Since when do you have a date with Jay? When did you ask him out?'' I was surprised by this announcement. I knew that my two friends had a thing for each other but I had no clue that it had actually gone somewhere.

''He asked me out last week! He's taking me to that new restaurant that opened up near the library,'' she explained to me.

''We're here to find out what you think of Theresa's makeup and hair. Then, once you approve we'll find an outfit for her to wear,'' Neil finished for her.

''You're asking the wrong person here! I have no sense of fashion!'' I replied laughing. ''You should have gotten a guys opinion on this, would have been better than me.''

''Nonsense Atlanta, you're my best friend and I want your honest opinion on this. Also Herry and Odie are at the movies and I don't want Jay to see me before the date.''

''Love you too Theresa!'' I joked. ''And I guess it's good. It's not too fancy or extreme. Is that a good answer?''

''Good enough!'' Neil stated. ''We must continue getting ready, tootle loo!'' He said grabbing his shoes before walking out of my room.

''What time are you leaving at?'' I asked my friend.

''The dinner reservation is at eight, so probably in thirty minutes,'' she replied making her way out of my room. ''I have to continue getting ready.'' She waved before walking away.

I laughed to myself and closed the door to my bedroom. I was glad Jay had finally gotten enough courage to ask Theresa out. It was extremely obvious that they loved each other, everyone knew it. I think maybe even some of the gods noticed it. I would probably hear all about once Theresa got back, but for now I had to start studying for my physics test which was tomorrow. I settled back down at my desk and buried myself into my notes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I couldn't bear to stare at another physics formula and my shoulders were killing me, I got up from my desk and walked around my room, taking the time to stretch all the muscles in my body. I looked over at the alarm clock on my dresser and noticed that it was already 10:15. Time had flown by. Suddenly realising just how tired I was, I exited my room and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. It was right beside Archie's room. His door was closed but the lights were on. I wondered what he was up too? I hesitated in front of his bedroom door, but decided against going in. If he was also studying for the physics test, he definitely didn't need me talking to him. The poor guy needed all the help in the world when it came to science classes. They were another of his Achilles Heels. Instead I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I needed a good night's sleep before the big test tomorrow. By the time I was settled in my bed, I heard the front door open which was quickly followed by the sound of Odie and Herry's voices. After a while they slowly became muffled as they made their way in the basement to go in their bedrooms.

* * *

Archie lounged on his bed with his laptop propped on his legs. He knew he should have been studying for his physics test that was tomorrow. He hadn't studied yet, and he figured he was just going to wing it. Grades didn't really matter to him. As long as he passed the class, life was beautiful. And besides, he had managed to find the three new episodes of Sherlock on Tumblr. He had no clue if that was even legal, but hey! He needed to know what happened to Sherlock after the season 2 finale. All of a sudden, the door of his bedroom burst open and Atlanta staggered into his room. Archie was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, his laptop falling carelessly to the ground.

''Atlanta? Are you okay?'' He asked slowly approaching his friend who seemed to be extremely dazed and confused. She was clutching her side and looked as pale as a sheet.

''Archie...'' She said, stumbling over to him. She tripped over her own foot but was instantaneously caught by her best friend.

Archie suddenly felt something wet, slowly seeping into his clothes. He touched his clothes and brought his fingers up to his face. It was a dark, thick, liquid. She was bleeding and heavily.

''Atlanta! What happened? Are you okay?'' He said lying her on his bed. ''Answer me!'' She wasn't answering, she was unconscious. He quickly grabbed his PMR and called the rest of the gang. ''Guys, help!'' he yelled, looking nervously over at Atlanta.

''Archie? Was is it?'' Jay said nervously over the PMR.

''It's Atlanta! She's hurt.'' He quickly replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

''We're on our way.'' Jay replied, just before Herry and Odie burst into Archie's room.

''What's happened?'' The two asked simultaneously, rushing over to Atlanta's side.

''She's been attacked. We need to get her to the school.''

''Let's go!'' Herry replied springing into action. He went to pick her up bridal style but Odie quickly stopped him.

''Wait! Wrap something around her wound and put pressure on it. It will help slow down the bleeding.''

Archie swiftly removed his signature blue hoodie and wrapped it around her wound. He then proceeded to picking her up and carrying her downstairs. Odie and Herry were right behind him, following Archie out of the Brownstone and into the truck. He placed Atlanta on the back seat and Archie sat beside her. Herry and Odie took the front. They were about to head off when Neil burst out of the door calling out for them to wait up for him. And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams **

**Chapter 2**

**(Archie POV)**

****Small warning for swearing in this chapter.** Other then that, enjoy! And thank you for all the support. **

''Can't you drive any faster!'' I yelled at Herry from the back of the car. Atlanta was growing paler by the second whereas my hoodie, which was tightly wrapped around her waist, kept getting darker due to all of the blood she was losing. I was no medical expert, but I knew that it couldn't be good to be losing that much blood so quickly.

''I'm going as fast as I can buddy!'' Herry replied before slamming his foot on the breaks, allowing an old married couple to finish crossing the intersection. ''I can't just run over everybody that gets in the way.'' The descendant of Hercules looked to his right, checking for traffic or anymore people wanting to cross. With everything clear, he made a sharp turn on Anderson street. I grabbed on to Atlanta, making sure she didn't roll off of the seat. I looked out the window, checking to see how far we were from the school. Herry was taking a different way to get there. I looked back down at Atlanta, I could barely see her chest rise and fall anymore. This was bad. I pressed my hand to her wrist, trying to find a pulse. It was faint and slow.

''Herry, were running out of time.'' I yelled at him again. I was extremely nervous about Atlanta's safety, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't breathe. We needed to get to Chiron, he would save her. She just had to hang on for a couple more minutes. She was strong and a fighter, I knew she could do it. She just had too. The car jolted to an abrupt stop and brought me back to reality. We had finally made it to the gods secret hideaway.

''I'll run ahead and warn Chiron.'' Odie said, jumping out of the truck and running off into the school.

''Neil get the door.'' Herry instructed our partner as he helped me carry Atlanta out of the car. Together we ran into the school making sure that Atlanta didn't move or jump too much. Neil was holding open the door to the janitor's closet and we rushed past him and through the portal. As soon as we had surfaced onto the other side we saw Odie waving at us to follow him. We quickly caught up to him and the five of us made our way into Chiron's office.

''Lay her down on the couch, quickly.'' The centaur instructed us as soon as we entered the room. I gently laid Atlanta on the couch, yet I still held on to her hand. Chiron trotted over to the couch carrying a tray of medical instruments and collection of vials containing strange colored liquids. ''I will have to ask you all to leave the room.'' He said removing the sweater off of Atlanta's waist.

''No she...'' I started saying, but Herry was already dragging me gently out of the room.

''Come on buddy. It's for the best.'' Herry said to me. The last thing I saw before Odie closed the door behind us was Atlanta's pale face, and her body looking lifeless. I wished that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. She couldn't die. Not like this. The team needed her, I needed her.

* * *

Hera arrived shortly after with a couple of the other gods. They silently walked past us and into the room, quickly shutting the door behind them so that we wouldn't see anything.

Neil, Odie, Herry and I were all sitting on the floor in the hallway since their were no chairs here. I couldn't seem to sit still, I needed to get up and walk around. Atlanta was in there, probably dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so useless. If I had been in her place, would she have fought harder to stay by my side? I should of done the same. Wait, what was I thinking? As much as I wanted to be with Atlanta, as much as I loved her. She didn't feel the same way about me. To her, we we're just friends. But sometimes, I wished we we're more, I wish I could run my hands through her hair and feel the touch of her lips. No. I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to get my mind off of things, I needed to breathe.

''I'll go see if I can find us some chairs.'' I said to my friends, rising up off the floor. They all looked up at me and nodded their heads in silence. Since we had gotten kicked out of Chiron's office, none of us had said a word. I noticed that they all had nervous, pained looks on their faces. They all seemed mentally and physically exhausted, just like me.

''I'll come and help you.'' Herry said, getting up at his turn.

''No!'' I said harshly. A hurt looked appeared on his face. ''Sorry.'' I mumbled. ''I just need to be alone, I need time to think.''

''Okay.'' He replied, a sad, small smile appearing on his face. ''Just holler if you need help with anything.''

I shook my head up and down in reply and slowly started walking away. I had no specific place in mind. I let my feet carry me. After a while, I had managed to make my way to the center of the gods hideaway, where Zeus's statue stood proud and tall. I stopped and looked up at his face. I hadn't seen him enter the room earlier with Hera and the others. Maybe he just appeared in the room later on or maybe he just hadn't showed up. Did he even care if Atlanta was dying? I cared. I needed Atlanta, more then anything in the world. She was my other half and even though I had never told her this; I loved her. Why had I never told her this? There had been countless opportunities. After the attack from Scamander, the time Theresa nearly died or when we gazed at the stars after Atlanta had almost been eaten by Lykon. But even during those moments, I feared rejection. What if she said no? What then? But now it would maybe never happen. If she died, I would never be able to say these things to her. God, I was a fool, a dork, for waiting this long.

"Archie!" I heard Jay yell from behind me. The sound of his voice brought me back to reality. I turned around to see Jay and Theresa running towards me. Jay was sporting a nice black tuxedo and Theresa a long, beautiful, dark purple dress. Why were they dressed up so fancy? Right, they had been on a date. I recall Jay mentioning something about it this morning at breakfast. "We came as fast as we could." He explained coming to a halt in front of me.

"Is Atlanta okay? Where is she? What happened?" Theresa frantically asked. "As soon as Jay closed his PMR, I had a vision. There was blood, lot's of it. Archie what happened?" She continued, not giving me time to explain.

I sighed. If she was having visions about this, shouldn't she know? But judging from her nervous state, I guessed not. "I don't know. She just stumbled into my room, dazed and confused and clutching her side. She fainted, so I grabbed her and laid her on my bed. She hasn't woken up since." I explained.

Jay shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." He mumbled.

"What doesn't make sense?" Theresa asked.

"If Atlanta had been attacked, we would of known about it. No creature can enter the dorm without Athena knowing. She was there wasn't she?" The leader asked.

"I don't know. Actually come to think of it, I didn't see her all night and she didn't make an appearance after Atlanta came into my room." I replied.

"But Jay," Theresa said. "You know that if any monster enters, a siren goes off. Athena set that up."

"I know! That's what I was thinking too. It's impossible for anything to get into the dorm without us knowing." Jay stated, running a hand through his hair. A habit he had when he was thinking.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked. "If no monster is behind this, then who is."

"Well," Jay looked at the ground, sighing. "It's possible that... That she did this to herself." He finished, avoided my gaze.

"What the fuck Jay?" I yelled. "You're suggesting that Atlanta tried to commit suicide! Are you fucking mental?"

"Archie." Theresa said to me, in a calm voice. "We have to take into consideration every possibility. We don't know what's going through her head. Maybe she was..."

"No! Both of you are crazy." I yelled. "Atlanta would never do that. She has no reason. And why are you both jumping to that conclusion?"

"You don't know for sure Archie." Jay said, finally looking at me. ''And right now, we don't have much other explanations.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? This is Atlanta were talking about! Nature loving, outgoing, funny, full of life Atlanta! What would make her decide one night to stab herself to death? Give me a good reason!" I yelled at them, loosing my temper.

"Cronus." Jay replied. "Maybe she got tired of him ruining our lives and decided..."

"No! Don't give me that bullshit. She wanted to get rid of him just as bad as we all want to. She would never die, go without a fight, before seeing Cronus die. And most of all, she would of told me if something was wrong. She tells me everything.'' Jay and Theresa both looked at a lost for words. ''I'm not saying that she tried to but, even at that, if she did try to kill herself why would she come into my room after? If she wanted to die, she wouldn't of came to see me, knowing I would save her."

"Okay then. What do you suggest happened?' Jay asked, starting to get mad himself. He hated it when we couldn't find an explanation or a plan for something.

"I don't know. I wasn't there!" I yelled.

"I thought you knew everything about her?" Jay taunted back.

Theresa quickly jumped between the two of us before anything could happen. "What is wrong with you two?" She yelled. Staring at each of us for a moment before continuing. "Our best friend is suffering and you guys are fighting instead of being there for her? I don't give a damn what happen to Atlanta. All I care about is that she makes it out of this okay. You guys should do the same."

Jay sighed and relaxed his composure. "You're right, Atlanta needs us right now.'' He stretched out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. ''No hard feelings?" He said looking at me.

I nodded my head, but I was still angry at him. Did he really think that Atlanta committed suicide? Both of them were out of their minds.

"Archie?" Theresa asked. "Atlanta is in Chiron's study right?"

"Yeah." Together the three of us made our way towards the rest of our group. None of us said a word. We finally arrived in front of Chiron's study when Neil jumped from off of the floor.

"Finally you're back! I'm getting really sore from sitting on the hard floor. Wait a second? Where are the chairs? And what about some beds? Did it not occur to you that we need those to sleep on." he complained.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before sitting down on the floor myself, ignoring Neil's complaints. Jay and Theresa followed my lead and together, as a team, we awaited news from the gods. Our fate resting in the hands of Atlanta. If she didn't make it, we would be doomed. Only the seven of us, together, could defeat Cronus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Dreams **

**Chapter 3**

**(Archie POV)**

**Well, it's been a while... Happy New Year to you all, hope 2015 is a great year! **Warning, there is a lot of swearing in here, and a bit of a dark subject.****

* * *

It seemed as if Cronus were playing games with time itself, just to make me more angry. Time passed extremely slowly that night, the worst part being that no news came to us on Atlanta's condition. Jay tried a couple of times knocking on the door to Chiron's study, asking for answers, yet he was always denied and the doors shut on his face. Odie even tried to get into the room by stating that the experience would be great medical training for future situations. But, he suffered the same rotten luck as Jay. Eventually everyone gave up on trying to find out what was going on and gave in to sleep, I was the only one still awake. I couldn't sleep knowing that Atlanta was in the room across the hall, fighting for her life. All I could do was pace around and pray to the gods that she would pull through. I wasn't into showing emotions that much and sharing thoughts with people, but I needed Atlanta to still be there, so that I could finally tell her how much she really meant to me.

_Wow! _I thought. _Smooth, Arch, you wait until she's on death's doorstep before finally admitting you love her! _I was rotten at this kinda stuff, but when she woke up, if she ever woke up, it would be better late than never to finally tell her.

When the sun started to rise and what seemed to be an endless night came to an end, Artemis finally stepped out of the room, looking at us silently. Theresa practically pounced on her, like a jaguar on its prey, demanding for answers.

''Is Atlanta okay? Can we go see her now? What happened to her?'' Theresa frantically asked Atlanta's mentor.

Without answering any of her questions, Artemis looked passed the frantic teenager and at the rest of the team.

''Is everyone here?'' She asked solemnly.

Shit, this was bad. If Atlanta was okay, she would have burst out of the room screaming the good news, without having to wait to check if everyone was there. I started to feel extremely lightheaded as the rest of the team tentatively stood up and approached Artemis. We seemed to be sharing one common, dark thought.

Artemis took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

''I umm...'' she quickly looked at the floor, while nervously playing with her fingers.

Shit, shit, shit! This wasn't a good sign. I wasn't psychic like Theresa, but even I could tell that nothing good was about to happen.

''Look, kids...'' Artemis trailed on.

''Just fucking spit it out!'' I yelled at her! If she was about to say what I was thinking, I'd rather it be over as soon as possible.

Artemis stared at me, surprised at my sudden and rude explosion.

''She's dead isn't she!'' I yelled angrily. Her loss of words confirmed what I thought. ''Atlanta's dead!'' I repeated, letting the words sink in. No one else spoke, in shock themselves. No one ever thought the day would come when they would lose one of their own. ''You guys are the gods of the fucking universe and you couldn't save a mortals life!'' I told Artemis, my outburst startling those around me.

''Archie!'' Jay yelled at me this time. ''It's not their fault, I'm sure the gods did everything in their power to save Atlanta.''

''Oh right, I'd almost forgotten that stupid, blind, fate you have in the gods!'' I snarled at Jay, rage taking over my body. ''Where has that fate gotten us now? No where, Atlanta's gone!'' I noticed Odie's body recoil a bit at my harsh words, but I still continued. ''Hey, guess that means the prophecy is broken too and Cronus will destroy us all!''

''Archie!'' Theresa started scolding me, but Herry beat her to the punch.

''Would you stop being a dick! Look we're all sad and in shock that Atlanta died and I realise everyone has different ways of coping but blaming the gods and insulting your teammates won't solve anything, especially that the prophecy is broken. So either you get your shit together and help us for Atlanta's sake or you buzz off and have your temper tantrum somewhere else. Got it?''

Everyone stood and looked at Herry shocked at his rant, he was usual the one comforting them with soft words. But deep down, they knew it was true about Cronus, when he found out, he wouldn't hesitate to attack.

I stared back at Herry, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. How could Herry brush off Atlanta's death so quickly. Worse than that he seemed to accept it and from the looks of it, so did the rest if the team. I couldn't believe it.

''Archie,'' Theresa said more calmly. ''I think Atlanta would have liked for us to mourn her death later and fight in her honour now, more than ever. We need to stop Cronus then get to the bottom of her death.

''Well, since the prophecies broken, I guess you guys don't need me to stop Cronus anymore. I can't believe what you're saying right now! How can you guys brush off her death so easily and be ready to fight Cronus, when he hasn't even attacked yet! Have you guys gone completely mental!'' I yelled at them, but none of them looked at me in the eyes.

''You know she went peacefully.'' Artemis said calmly, speaking up for the first time since my outburst. ''Chiron gave her lots of different herbs and potions, which seemed to ease off her pain. She also drifted in and out of sleep near the end. But I think she was at terms with what was happening, she seemed to accept her death.'' Artemis concluded.

''Bullshit! Atlanta's a fighter, she would have never given up!'' I yelled, but the rest of the team ignored me. Did they all buy these lies! What had happened to my team, none of them would have believed this even if they had proof. They would fight to save her, and get her body back from the underworld! None of this had happened when Jay had died!

''Did she say anything?'' Odie asked speaking up for the first time since the news. ''Like about us?''

Artemis nodded. ''She did.'' The goddess smiled slightly. ''She said : Archie, you lazy sack of potatoes, wake up!''

The team nodded and laughed fondly, as if this were completely normal for someone, someone like Atlanta, to say on her deathbed.

I looked at them disgusted, how could they accept all of this! ''What the fuck!'' I yelled again.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, you all must hate me after making you have to wait so long for this chapter, I could say I promise to post the next chapter soon, but you am I kidding. Maybe a miracle will happen! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Dreams **

**Chapter 4**

**(Archie's POV)**

**Wow, two chapters in the same month! I'm really proud of myself and happy that I'm not leaving you waiting for more for too long! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the work of someone procrastinating to study for her French exam tomorrow.**

* * *

"Archie, you lazy sack of potatoes, wake up!" I heard Atlanta yelling.

"What" I mumbled. What the hell was going on? Atlanta's dead, why could I hear her voice clear as day, and why was everything so bright all of a sudden. I tried opening my eyes, but I was blinded by the bright lights coming from outside the window. I quickly shut them. From what I had briefly seen, it looked like I was in my bed, back in the dorm. How had I got here? Was I dreaming? That would explain why I could hear Atlanta's voice.

"Told you insulting him would wake him up." Atlanta proudly stated to someone else. Who was she talking to?

"You call that an insult?" I heard Neil reply.

"Guys stop arguing for two seconds," Jay said, "Archie, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes again, this time letting them slowly adjust to the bright lights. As soon as they had adjusted, I noticed that the whole team was standing around my bed with worried expressions plastered on their faces. Wait a second, Atlanta was there too!

"Lannie!" I yelled excitedly, sitting up in my bed. "You're alive!" I exclaimed.

She stared at me with a confused look, as if I had been speaking a completely different language. "Of course I'm alive, Cronus hasn't gotten the best of me yet. Not that he ever will anyway."

"But you just did, Artemis told me, she told all of us." I looked at the rest of my friends searching their faces for a sign that they knew what I was talking about. But there was nothing, they shared the same strange expressions that Atlanta had. "Remember," I continued trying to jog their memories. "She was bleeding and we brought her to Chiron's office and all night we waited for answers but..." I stopped realising there was no use. They had no idea what was happening and I looked like an idiot.

"Archie, I have no idea what you're talking about." Herry replied. "No one does."

"All we know is that you've been asleep for three days, trashing, turning and yelling in your sleep. Nothing we did or said could wake you up." Odie explained to me with a worried but, caring expression on his face.

"Yeah buddy. We seriously tried, even Athena couldn't rouse you. She's at the school right now talking with the rest of the gods." Herry added.

"What!" I exclaimed. "How is that even possible?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jay said. "Now, what were you saying about Atlanta dying? Seems rather important if that's the only thing you remember."

I sighed. That was Jay for you, not even taking the time to let me breathe, wanting to straight away solve every problem. But I obliged and answered him. "I don't know." I replied, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. Everything was so confusing, I couldn't tell what had really happened and what didn't.

"Everything felt so real..." I told my friends. "But from the looks of it, it must have all been a dream. Yet, I don't even remember falling asleep. How is that possible?"

"Well what's the last thing you remember doing?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled at her, losing my patience. I was confused. Everything had felt so real, I thought I had really lost my best friend and everyone else had gone crazy! But now she was here and there was something seriously wrong with me. It was all too much.

"I'm just trying to help!" Theresa exclaimed in defense.

Her words hit me hard. She was just trying to help me. Why did I always have to be so rude to her? I sighed. "I'm sorry Theresa. It's just ... I'm just confused."

"It's okay." She replied, her voice softer than it usually was. She was obviously a bit hurt by my words.

"Can you try to remember?" Atlanta asked me. She was now sitting at my desk. "What was the first thing that happened in your dream?"

"Well, I guess I was watching _Sherlock_ on my laptop in my room. I was procrastinating because I didn't want to study for my physics test. But then again I don't know if it's even real."

"That really happened, we all remember that as being the last time seeing you conscious." Jay informed me. "What happened next?"

"Um, well Atlanta walked into my room bleeding and then fainted and fell into my arms." I replied blushing a bit, it sounded cheesy when I put it that way.

"Sounds like more of a perfect scenario then a nightmare." Neil whispered under his breath, but I still heard him.

"And then she died!" I angrily replied to Neil.

"So you must have fallen asleep sometime while watching your show." Jay continued, ignoring Neil's comment.

"What happened next?" Theresa asked me.

Suddenly, everybody's PMRs started ringing simultaneously.

"That must be Hera with some news." Jay informed us.

"No point in all of us answering." Neil exclaimed. "I got it! Dibs!" He grabbed his PMR from his pocket and greeted whoever was on the other side of the line. He pressed the speaker button so everyone else could hear.

"Neil, it's Hermes, we think we figured out what's wrong with Archie. Could a couple of you guys come down to the school so we can talk. It's best if one or two people stay with Archie in case he wakes up." Hermes informed us.

"No need, Sleeping Beauty just woke up." Neil replied, chuckling at his own joke. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Oh! That's wonderful, bring him over too. Chiron wants to check him out." And with that, Hermes side of the line went silent.

"Aye aye captain!" Neil stated before hanging up himself. He turned around and faced Archie. "Ready to found out what evil witch but you in your deep slumber?"

A collective groan was heard in the room. I started getting out of bed and realised I was still in my pajamas. And by pajamas, I meant my underwear. I quickly pulled the sheets back over my chest, no idea why I was suddenly feeling self-conscious. No one had noticed me doing this as they had started packing up their stuff. I hadn't noticed it before, but they had sleeping bags and plates full of food on the floor of my bedroom.

Herry noticed me looking around the room and said : "Sorry about the mess buddy. None of us really wanted to leave you alone, so we took turns sleeping here. Hope you don't mind."

"No, that's okay. It's not much of a difference then what my room usually looks likes on a regular basis." I answered honestly.

Herry laughed and left the room, his hands full of garbage. He was quickly followed by Theresa, Neil and Jay carrying pillows and various other supplies.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I heard Odie ask me and I turned around to face him. "It be better if you were, but even if you're not, I strongly suggest you do ingest something. Your body will need the substance to function."

"Thank you doctor Odie." I replied sarcastically. I'm not really hungry, but I am thirsty." I told him.

"Okay, I'll go get you a bottle of water and some soda crackers. Their light but it'll give you a bit of energy for the rest of the day." He said, before heading out the door. "I'll be back."

"Okay. Thanks Odie." I replied. I turned around and saw Atlanta who was still sitting on the chair in front of my desk. She seemed lost in thought. "Lannie?" I said.

"Uh, what?" She replied, her head jerking up. Her gaze quickly settled on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, fully knowing she wouldn't answer me. She didn't like sharing her feelings, but it was still worth a try.

"Yeah." She quickly replied, brushing off the lost, sad look on her face. "How about you, are you okay?" She slowly got up off the chair and started walking towards my bed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm better now that I'm awake."

"I'm sorry Arch." She suddenly blurted, but with a soft and quick tone.

I looked at her confused, and she avoided my gaze. "What are you sorry about Lannie? You didn't do this to me."

"I know but..." She sighed, took a deep breath and then looked at me. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to wake you up sooner. I could see that you we're suffering in your sleep and I couldn't do anything to help. I promised you a while back that I'd always have your back and I let you down. And now that I know I was the cause for you pain in your dream because I ended up freaking dying..." She stopped suddenly. "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. I'm not making much sense..."

There it was again, that wall she put up whenever she didn't want to let anyone see her feelings. Why did she still do this with me? We were partners, best friends and it was obvious as hell that I had a crush on her. I trusted her with my secrets, why didn't she trust hers with me. Maybe all she needed was a push, for me to open up to her so she'd feel safe to do the same.

"Lan, it's not your fault. I believe you when you say you tried and I appreciate it. And by that, you had my back, you tried to help me wake up." I told her. She looked away from me again. "Lannie, when you died ... Well when you fake died in my dream, I didn't believe it. Not one single bit. You're a fighter and you never give up, that's when I knew something was seriously wrong. No one else cared about your death, they all accepted that you went peacefully. But I knew you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't die from a stupid cut in your abdomen."

She slowly looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't let that stupid cut get the best of me." She joked. But I knew that was her way of agreeing.

"You know, when you died, and I didn't believe it, that's when I woke up. So in some sort of twisted way, you did wake me up." I smiled at her.

"Well, I was just doing my job." She smirked.

"Archie, Atlanta?" I heard Herry yell from downstairs. "You guys coming down?"

Perfect time Herry, as always. Just when we were having a moment. "Yeah, just let me change." I answered reluctantly.

"I'll go downstairs, I guess." Atlanta said, making her way towards the door.

"Hey, Lan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "For always having my back."

"You're welcome Arch."

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it's a bit boring, there will be more action (if you can even call it that) in the next chapter. If you guys we're wondering, when Atlanta said she had promised to have Archie's back, it's from episode 27, Cronus Vanquished. **


End file.
